Les leçons de vie d'Ashley (Traduction)
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: Santana a une conversation plutôt gênante avec la petite soeur de Brittany pendant le petit-déjeuner. Traduction de la fiction originale de tiana3826. One-Shot / BRITTANA !


**Titre** : _Les leçons de vie d'Ashley (Life Lessons with Ashley en VO)_

**Auteur** : _tiana3826_

**Traduction **:_Katy Rivera__  
_

**Rating** : _K+_

**Catégorie** : _Family_

**Couple** : _Brittana_ (_Santana/Brittany)_

**Avertissements** : _Femshlash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Rien n'est à moi, l'histoire est à tiana3826 et les personnages à la FOX, je n'ai fait que traduire._

**Notes**_ : Oui, je sais je suis en retard avec mes fictions et je poste un OS... Mais je n'ai rien écrit! C'est ma première traduction en fait. Ça fait un moment que je lis en anglais et je me suis dit que cette fiction DEVAIT être traduite alors je me suis lancée avec la permission de l'auteure. J'adresse un grand merci à ma bêta d'amour qui a corrigé cette trad' pleine de fautes, TheSpongeSparrow. Je suis moyennement satisfaite de ma traduction mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Je reviens bientôt avec la suite de I Am Titanium et Chicken Pox, c'est promis! Bonne lecture._

* * *

Brittany commençait à détester ce rêve.

Ça avait commencé quelques nuits après que Santana ait rompu avec elle et, nuit après nuit, plus de détail apparaissaient et, ensuite, les détails venaient tous à la fois.

Ça commençait toujours de la même façon:

Brittany était dans son lit, dormant calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un poids de l'autre côté de son lit et qu'elle sente la chaleur du bras de Santana glisser sur elle. Santana voulait embrasser son cou et lui murmurer des excuses mais parfois, avant que Brittany ne se réveille, elle sortait du lit et partait.

Mais cette nuit-là c'était différent, cette nuit-là, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Santana contre sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes mouillées tomber de ses yeux, et elle jurerait qu'elle avait pu entendre Santana lui chanter une chanson pendant qu'elle dormait.

Cette nuit-là n'était pas un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas en être un et Brittany était déterminée de le prouver, même si ce n'était qu'à elle-même.

Elle sortit du lit et commença à descendre les escaliers. Si elle devait chercher un signe de Santana dans sa chambre ou dans sa maison, elle ne pouvait pas le faire le ventre vide. Quand elle approcha le milieu des escaliers, elle entendit deux voix distinctes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, _pequeña_? Je peux te faire des céréales, ou des céréales.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait deux bols dans le placard, Santana regarda derrière son épaule où Ashley était assise et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

- Cool, je crois que je prendrai des céréales, dit Ashley en répondant à son sourire; Santana lui avait définitivement manquée.

- Super, tu peux me passer le lait, s'il-te-plaît?

- C'est toi qui l'a.

Les deux filles commencèrent à manger tandis que Brittany descendit quelques marches des escaliers pour mieux voir la scène. Personne en dehors de sa famille ne le savait, mais Santana était vraiment géniale avec sa petite sœur. Elles avaient passé des heures et des heures à garder et jouer avec la sœur plus jeune de Brittany et même si ce n'était pas ce que Santana voulait faire, elle était toujours la meilleure à ça.

- San?

- Oui, _pequeña_?

- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus autant à la maison que d'habitude?

- Hum...

Santana ne savait vraiment comment expliquer à la petite sœur de son ex-petite amie qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle avait rompu avec la femme de sa vie pour une raison stupide.

Alors, elle choisit une autre raison un peu moins bête et mentit à la petite.

-Hé bien, tu te rappelles que je suis partie étudier à Louisville? Les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps donc je n'arrive pas à être ici aussi souvent.

Ashley semblait satisfaite avec la réponse et reprit une cuillère de céréales. Santana, se disant qu'elle avait réussi à mentir à une enfant, fit de même.

- Mais tu nous aimes toujours?

Le cœur de Santana manqua un battement.

-Bien sûr chérie, tu sais que je vais toujours vous aimer.

- Et tu aimes toujours Brittany?

- Ouais Ash, je l'aime toujours.

"_Plus que tu ne peux le penser._", ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Alors pourquoi vous semblez les deux aussi triste?

Britt a été vraiment méchante avec moi et pleure tout le temps ces derniers temps, mais Maman dit que je ne dois pas être méchante en retour.

Santana se sentait comme une merde. Elle était venue chez les Pierce après la comédie musicale et avait espéré partir avant que quelqu'un soit réveillé.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas marché, et maintenant, elle jouait à "20 questions" avec la seule autre blonde qui pouvait retenir son attention.

- Et bien c'est... Hum... Vraiment dur d'être aussi loin. Spécialement quand tu aimes quelqu'un au point où j'aime ta sœur. Donc je pense que c'est pour ça que nous sommes aussi tristes, l'une comme l'autre.

- Ma mère m'a dit que parfois quand deux personnes s'aiment, ils doivent passer un peu de temps chacun de leur côté pour réaliser à quel point leur amour est important. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous êtes entrain de faire?

Depuis sa cachette dans les escaliers Brittany se sentait déchirée: elle voulait sauter jusqu'à la cuisine pour sauver Santana du questionnaire de sa petite sœur mais en même temps elle était vraiment curieuse de ce qu'allait répondre Santana. Bien sur elle savait que Santana avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, mais l'entendre verbaliser, c'était quelque chose d'important, même si c'était à sa petite sœur.

- Je... Euh... Je crois que c'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire, ouais.

- Alors, tu peux me promettre quelque chose?

- Tout ce que tu veux, Ashley.

- Est-ce que tu peux te dépêcher de réaliser? Tu manques vraiment à Brittany, et à moi aussi.

Santana sourit.

- Je ferai de mon mieux _pequeña_. J'espère juste que quand je le réaliserai, ta sœur m'aimera toujours assez pour me reprendre.

Brittany marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et mît ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

-Je t'aimerai assez, San, je t'aimerai toujours assez.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
